


Actual Superheroes This Time

by stayingindoors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Spencer Reid is a mild mannered sweater vest wearing scientist. By night, he is a sexy butt superhero. He's a clumsy superhero, but it all works out in the end. Spencer and Derek preslash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Superheroes This Time

“Wow Magyk, I think I got you tonight,” Kod said, slapping me on the shoulder. I stumbled a few steps forward, nearly falling off the building we were standing on.

“Oh yeah, Kicker of Doors?” I scoffed. “I think your name makes us even. I think it’s worth about, oh, three villains.” I pretended to count on my fingers. “Oh wait.” Cue obviously fake confusion. “By that logic, I believe I am the winner of tonight.” I smirked.

Kod glared at me. “You know the media came up with that awful name.”

I raised an eyebrow. “I don’t seem to recall that little fact.” Kod growled and I relented. I waved a hand. “Yes, yes I know, you can’t shake it. I still win though.”

Kod’s shoulders relaxed a bit, but he narrowed his eyes at me. “I caught five baddies and you caught three. I think I won fair and square.”

“Ah, ah,” I tapped his nose. “You’re forgetting my three point bonus.” He swatted at my hand and I giggled.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

I smiled, genuinely this time. “Same time tomorrow?”

“You know it.”

BREAK

I peeled the spandex from my calf, grimacing as it tugged on my leg hair. I don’t even know why it’s so stereotypical for superheroes to wear tights. I mean, would I be somehow less super if I wore sweats or jeans or something?

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I pulled on some less constricting pajamas. Flopping onto bed, I stretched out and closed my eyes to catch a few hours of sleep before my shift at the labs.

Time to be Spencer Reid.

BREAK

I yawned and ruffled a hand through my curly locks, trying to pat it down. Outside was windy and my hair was still reeling from the drastic change inside the laboratory.

“Good morning, Spence,” Emily, my fellow forensic scientist, called out as I passed her in the halls. I waved a hand behind me in her general direction, already thinking of the workday ahead. My job is to examine crime scene evidence and help detectives and police find criminals.

I pushed through a door into the main room with everyone’s desks. When there’s no pressing work, we usually just do paperwork in here.

I tugged a little at my sweater vest, trying to make it fit more comfortably on my wiry frame.

“Leave that be,” Penelope slapped my hand away from my clothes. Penny was our techy girl. She runs a lot of the computers and analysis machines. “You look adorable as always.” I blushed. Penny swatted my ass. “Gosh you are just so cute.” She opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes widened and she froze. It took about half a second for her to defrost. “OMG!” She squealed. “Don’t look now, but that sexy detective just walked in.”

“Derek?” My mouth curled up into a silly smile.

Penny grinned and nodded. “I want me a piece of that chocolate,” she purred.

My blush darkened and my eyebrows lifted a bit. “Uh,” I spluttered.

She giggled. “Oh, don’t look so scandalized. I know you agree.” She winked and smacked my ass again before swaying over to her own technical haven.

I shook my head fondly and set my satchel on my desk, trying to put the detective out of my head. I didn’t know him that well, but I think we’ve flirted over a couple bodies, although I’m not that good at people so I’m not sure. I don’t even know if he swings that way.

So lost was I in my thoughts, that I didn’t hear the approaching man until he tapped me on the shoulder. Geez, this guy taps hard. I think he might’ve hit bone. “Excuse me, Spencer. I have a few pieces of evidence I’d like you to take a look at.”

I spun around. “Oh yeah, sure… Great,” I babbled and laughed awkwardly. I rubbed the back of my neck and tried not to stare at the muscles barely contained within his shirt. A memory tugged at my mind, but I ignored it in favor of leading Derek to my lab room.

BREAK

The wind ran its fingers along my cheeks and I shivered. Running across the rooftops was, by far, my favorite part of the night. Here in the darkness, I was light and airy, like all of my Spencer Reidness awkwardness melted away. My inner teenage girl wanted to scream in giddiness. Here I could do my magic and not be called a freak or a scam artist. Here I could help people without the restrictive and incompetent police getting in the way.

The evidence that Derek had brought me this morning obviously pointed to Deven Stein, but the police didn’t listen to us. Derek can only do so much as a detective and I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands.

I won’t let him kill another innocent person. Plus, it’ll get me another point against Kod.

BREAK

I found the scumbag, Deven, in an ally. He was holding a gun to a woman’s head while a man who was obviously her husband got money from an ATM. The husband’s hands were shaking and he kept glancing over his shoulders.

I leaped from my rooftop and dived towards Deven. I stretched out a hand towards the man, about to freeze him, but I was hit by something midair. The other person, at least I think it was another person, and I went tumbling and spinning. 

I landed in a heap on some trash bags that didn’t do much to soften the fall. I scrambled to my feet. I felt something jerk my mask, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. Deven and the women were staring at me and I used Deven’s surprise to cast a freeze spell over him.

The women’s eyes widened impossibly further and she launched herself away from the ally to her husband. They ran away down the street.

The person I had hit before finally stood up and his eyes widened as they landed on me.

“Oh come on! Is everyone surprised to see me tonight? People’s eyes just can’t stay normal sized around me, huh? Is that it?” I said and threw my hands up. The other person registered in my mind. It was Kod.

Kod’s mouth opened and closed. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. “Spencer?” he choked out.

My jaw dropped and I took a step back, knees shaking. “Wha… how… how did you?” I stuttered.

Kod reached a hand towards his own face and touched his mask. I raised my hand to find my face bare. I groaned.

“Well, then who are you, since you know who I am?” I asked, honestly having no clue how I knew Kod’s alter ego.

He pulled his mask from his face.

I gasped. “Derek?”

“Yep.” He smirked. “Fancy meeting you here, Pretty Boy.”


End file.
